chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Marth
<< Sonic | All 4 U | Rosalina & Luma >> Revealed: November 7, 2013 Would you look at that it's Marthy-Marth and his long sword! Yes, Marth and Falchion are back from Melee and ready to wreck the other smashers! Marth's gotten a complete overhaul and now resembles his Shadow Dragon design (with some inspiration taken from other modern designs of his). What Marth does have is a majority of his moves return and buffs (and balances to certain moves *coughdancingbladecough*) a plenty allowing him to stack up to his other Fire Emblem competitors! The Hero King and is certainly ready to shatter some shields. SSB4 Marth Screen 1.jpg|Marth pulls Falchion back in the middle of combat. SSB4 Marth Screen 2.jpg|Marth surprises Link in Wuhu Island. SSB4 Marth Screen 3.jpg|Marth prevents Villager from tripping while attempting to cut Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Marth Screen 4.jpg|Marth taunts an opponent at the Battlefield. SSB4 Marth Screen 5.jpg|Marth uses a move similar to Spin Attack. SSB4 Marth Screen 6.jpg|Marth counters Fox at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Marth Screen 7.jpg|Marth Dolphin Slashes Mega Man. SSB4 Marth Screen 8.jpg|Marth finishes Olimar and his Pikmin off with Dancing Blade. SSB4 Marth Screen 9.jpg|Marth shares the "love" with Princess Peach. SSB4 Marth Screen 10.jpg|Marth glaring at something Arena Ferox on the 3DS version. Moveset Special *Shield Breaker: Buffed from Brawl this move is now much better at shield shattering! It's a good K.O move too and fun to use! What a treat. **Storm Thrust: Thrust your sword for some serious wind knockback! Amount of wind varies based upon charge time of course. **TBA *Dancing Blade: Marth's varying for hit combo is back! Four different attacks with a possibility of 18 combos! Try it out! **Effortblades Blade: Sacrifice being able to change combo type for a longer input window. It does less damage too unfortunately. **TBA *Dolphin Slash: Rise like a Dolphin in this fast, high-flying up special! It's very powerful at the start of the move so try hitting people at the beginning. **Crescent Slash: In the shape of a Crescent moon, this move shall slash! But please weary, it doesn't go as high and hits hardest midway instead of in the beginning. **Dolphin Jump: Rise as high as a Dolphin! At the cost of the move doing any damage. *Counter: Marth's counter's power varies on how powerful the attack that hit him was. It's fast and unpredictable when used in the right spots. **Easy Counter: The window for countering is much longer at the cost of power. **TBA *Critical Hit: Marth channels the power in Falchion to deliver a quick, one hit kill move! Be careful, using while in midair and missing will lead to some catastrophic results. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Sword Barrier; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Dash Attack (Quick Slash; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Side (Crescent Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Up (Upward Crescent Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Down (Quick Stab; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Smash *Forward Smash (Shield Breaker 1.0; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Up Smash (Triumphant Sword Stance; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Smash (Sweeping Sword Slashes; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Dual-Sided Sword Spins; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Forward Aerial (Fierce Cutter; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Up Cut; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Upward Aerial (Cartwheeling Slash; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Aerial (Meteor Sword Slash; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Grabs *Pummel (Knee) *Forward Throw (Slam Attack) *Backward Throw (Over the Knee Toss) *Up Throw (Quick Toss) *Down Throw (Super Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Marth triumphantly holds his sword up. *Side: Marth does two slashes before sheathing his sword and unsheathing it. *Down: Marth does one slash and holds Falchion next to his face while saying "Everyone, look at me!" Stage Introduction *Marth teleports on the screen using warp magic and unsheathes his sword. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Main Theme: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Marth (sword sheathed) puts his right arm our and utters "There's no way I can lose!". *Marth sheathes his sword and says "Today I have survived.". *Marth turns around and spins his sword as it clashes to the ground and he says "This time it's my victory, isn't it?". Palettes #Marth #Enemy Units #Roy #Partner Units (Radiant Games) #NPC/Ally Units (Awakening) #Classic Colorscheme #Leif #Black Category:Blog posts